


Yancy, Yancy

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brothers, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Yancy, Yancy

언젠가부터 카이주를 잡고 온 날이면 베켓 브라더스는 요란하게 뒹굴었다. 롤리는 드리프트가 깨어지는 느낌이 죽을 것같이 싫다고 했다. 얀시의 기억 속 진탕 놀았던 날들을 훔쳐봐서 그런걸 수도 있었다. 얀시는 롤리보다 하드하게 구르고는 했다. 꽉 잠가뒀던 기억들이 드리프트가 끝나고 나면 모조리 튀어나와 도둑맞은 집 꼴이 났다. 집이 카이주의 발에 밟혀 떠돌아야 했던 기억이 흘러나올 때면 얀시는 롤리를 붙잡고 박을 수밖에 도리가 없었다. 물론 롤리도 그랬기 때문에 형제는 서로에게 별 죄책감이 없었다.

카이주를 잡고 돌아온 밤이었다. 집시 데인저가 반파될 정도로 카이주는 거세게 반항했다. 형제는 겨우겨우 땀에 젖은 몸을 씻고 오전에서야 침대에 누웠다. 얀시는 눕자마자 잠에 빠졌다. 요즘 형제의 생활이란 매우 단촐해서 카이주가 오는 날엔 카이주를 잡고, 아닌 날엔 훈련과 체력 단련을 하고 잤다. 카이주가 오는 주기가 점점 짧아지고 있었으므로 가끔은 정말 몸이 반으로 부서지는 것 같았다. 롤리는 카이주를 잡기 전날 센터 내에 있었지만 얀시는 남동부 쪽에 잠시 가있었다. 군용 비행기에 타는 건 예거와 차이가 없었다. 아마도 어젯밤 카이주를 겨우겨우 이겼던 건 본인 탓이지 않을까. 얀시는 꿈에서 어제의 카이주, 스핀암스와 싸우고 있었다. 물이 튀고 카이주가 울부짖었다. 360도를 회전하는 팔은 뜯어내기 끔찍하게 어려웠다. 울부짖던 카이주가 물에 둥둥 떴다. 거대한 몸이 파도에 휩쓸려 떠올랐다 가라앉았다. 물이 푸르게 물들었다. 얀시는 아주 조금씩 롤리의 시야로 보고 있었다. 펜타코스트 대령에게 인사를 하고, 상황 보고를 하고, 정비팀들에게 인사를 하고. 누구 동생인지 싹싹하기도 하지. 생각하자 롤리가 미소지었다. 새까맣게 밀려났다. 그러다 정신이 들자 얀시는 무언가를 들여다보고 있었다. 익숙하지만 생경했다. 자신이 엎드려서 자고 있었다. 롤리는 얀시의 허리춤을 잡더니 속옷을 벗겼다. 아래가 허했다. 어제의 드리프트가 강력했던지 얀시는 눈을 감고서도 롤리의 시야로 보고 있었다. 일어나야 하는데. 생각했다. 롤리가 속삭였다.

“그냥 자. 얀스. 나한테 맡겨. 내가 알아서 할게.”

자꾸 몸이 아래로 아래로 끌려 내려갔다. 롤리는 얀시의 다리를 밀어 올렸다. 얀시가 사자처럼 한숨을 쉬었다. 롤리는 얀시의 몸 아래로 손바닥을 집어넣었다. 슥슥 문질러주자 언더셔츠 속의 유두가 일어서는 것이 손등에 느껴졌다. 얀시는 아직도 잠에 빠져있었다. 롤리는 입고 있던 점프수트의 지퍼를 쭉 내렸다. 팔만 빼고 나니 더 벗을 필요도 없었다. 콘돔을 손가락에 끼우고 얀시의 안으로 들어갔다. 반쯤 연결되어 볼 수 있었던 얀시의 꿈속은 어제를 그대로 재현하고 있었다. 어찌나 미친듯이 싸워대던지 안이 다 뜨거웠다. 뒤로 심장 박동이 느껴질 것 같았다. 롤리는 얀시의 엉덩이에 키스했다. 빨아볼까. 생각하자 얀시가 움직였다. 철제로 된 헤드를 움켜쥐었다. 기지개를 켜자 안이 꽈악 조여들었다. 

“하지마.”

“뭘.”

천연덕스러운 롤리의 말에 얀시는 털썩 베개에 머리를 묻었다. 뇌가 믹서에 갈린 것 같았다. 찌익찌익 익히 아는 소리가 들렸다. 넓히는데 썼던 콘돔을 대충 던져버린 롤리는 시트가 더러워질까 얀시에게도 콘돔을 씌워주었다. 쿨쩍쿨쩍 젤이 엉덩이 사이로 쏟아졌다. 얀시는 잠수하다 갓 올라온 것처럼 숨을 들이켰다.

“미안. 차가웠나봐.” 

롤리가 무릎을 꿇고서 뭉뚝한 끝으로 회음을 문질러대었다. 신경이 그쪽에 몰렸다. 아래가 뻐끔거리는 것에 얀시는 입술을 잘근잘근 물고 있었다. 허리가 끌어올려지고 끄트머리가 파고 들어왔다. 뒷목에 뭐가 닿아 있다는 느낌이 들었다. 고개를 돌려보니 낮은 천장 때문에 롤리가 몸을 숙이고 있었다.

“일어났어?”

그대로 푹 꽂혔다. 얀시와 롤리는 동시에 헐떡거렸다. 롤리가 허리를 뒤로 뺐다가 다시 처박았다. 쿵 얀시의 머리가 헤드에 부딪혔다. 침대 전체가 우우웅 떨렸다. 롤리는 얀시의 베개를 끄집어내 헤드에 덧대주었다. 얀시의 상체가 더 낮아졌다. 몸을 숙인채로 롤리는 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 허리 아래에 불이 붙었다. 그러다 롤리가 페니스를 넣은채로 멈췄다. 허리를 뭉근하게 돌렸다. 얀시가 목 안으로 헛웃음을 웃었다.

“꼬맹아.” 

버석버석한 목소리. 

“대충 박고 나-” 

쑤욱 넣어져 안쪽이 닿았다. 얀시의 몸이 덜컹 움직였다. 아래로 손을 받치려다 무너졌다. 롤리는 다시 안쪽까지 허리를 움직였다. 순식간에 아래가 팽팽하게 서서 꺼떡였다. 

“누가 꼬맹이야. 지금.” 

롤리가 정신없이 박아댔다. 얀시는 앞을 더듬어 베개로 뒤통수를 꽉 누르고 신음을 참았다. 어느 샌가 얀시는 사정했다. 롤리는 한참을 더 움직이고서 빠져나갔다. 온몸의 근육이 흐늘흐늘 풀어졌다. 롤리는 훌쩍 아래로 뛰어내려 젖은 수건으로 얀시를 닦아주었다. 명치께 까지 올라간 언더 셔츠도 슥슥 내려주고 속옷도 도로 입혀주었다. 베개도 제대로 괴어주고 이불까지 덮어주자 얀시는 처음과 똑같아졌다. 아무런 말도 없이 얀시는 다시 잠에 빠졌다. 롤리는 휘파람을 불며 샤워를 했다. 

롤리는 침대 아래에 앉아있었다. 어제는 롤리라고 힘들지 않았을 리 없어서 가물가물 졸음이 왔다. PSP로 게임을 하고 있는데 눈을 깜박이자 조금씩 얀시의 꿈이 끼어들었다. 엉덩이 사이가 지끈거렸다. 뜨거운 김이 피어올랐다. 어깨를 물렸을 때 롤리는 일어나 2층으로 올라갔다. 얀시의 이불을 끌어내렸다. 긁혀 피딱지가 앉은 얀시의 귀를 입에 넣었다. 귀 안에 혀를 넣자 얀시가 작게 움직였다. 

“롤스.”

“왜.”

“아까 했잖아.” 

얀시의 몸이 굳었다가 뒤척였다. 허벅지에 롤리의 아래가 닿았다.  

“아까? 언제?” 

또다시 아무것도 모른다는 말투가. 얀시는 몸에 힘을 주어 일어나려 했다. 

“비켜.”

“얀스. 꿈꿨나 봐.” 

들썩이는 몸 때문에 손쉽게 언더 셔츠가 밀려 올라갔다. 몸의 근육과 상처들을 동생의 손이 쓸고 지나갔다. 얀시가 옷이 벗겨지며 으르렁거렸다. 

“드리프트 할 때 보자. 꼬맹아” 

그래. 그래. 아까부터 핥고 싶었던 유두를 깨물며 롤리가 싱글거렸다. 

 


End file.
